Recuperando tu amor
by Lucy H. Dragneel Fullbuster
Summary: Hola esta es una de mis primeras historias, haci que tengan un poquito de paciencia por favor... Y aui les dejo el resumen: Lucy pierde la memoria protegiendo a Natsu, al pasar siete años despierta... Y... Léanlo y lo descubrirán...


Aquí les traigo por escrito un fansmanga que eh leído y para mi gusto es muy bonita... En una parte tienen relaciones sexuales (o eso creo) Natsu y Lucy... Y aquí la historia:...

Pov Natsu

Estaba sentado a lado de la cama de Lucy... Ella no ha despertado todavía...

Ya han pasado 7 años, Lucy. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que despiertes? – dije triste

¡Natsu, trae tu trasero aquí! – grito Gray

Ese idiota – susurre

¿Qué quieres imbécil? – dije enojado

Has estado esperando por siete años ¿No crees que ella ya podría estar muerta? –dijo Gray tristemente

¡Ella no esta muerta! Aun puedo sentir su poder mágico – dije furioso

Puede ser el poder mágico que utilizo para protegerte – dijo Fullbuster serio

Lucy no esta muerta, tal vez esta bajo un hechizo – dije serio

En el cuarto de Lucy

Gray... Idiota – dije rascándome la cabeza

Lucy! – dije sorprendido... No podía ser ella esta despierta esto debe ser un milagro

¡Lo sabia! – grite emocionado

¡Estas Vi... – fui interrumpido por ella

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Lucy seria

Me sorprendí ¿Qué le pasaba?...

Lucy, ¿aun no despiertas del todo? Soy yo, Natsu... – dije nervioso

Natsu... No te conozco ¿y donde rayos estoy? – dijo ella desesperada

Tienes que estar bromeando... – dije serio...

Iré a decirles a todos que ya despertaste – dije algo nervioso

! – choque con la pared antes de irme

Salí de la habitación estaba frustrado golpe la pared con toda la fuerza que tenia en ese momento y caí de rodillas

...Maldición – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

TRES MESES DESPUES...

Al final le explicamos varias cosas a Lucy. No le mencione nada de lo que sucedió en aquel entonces. La única persona que conoce ahora es a Gray, pero... Ahora están saliendo...

Mire tan solo mire como se alejaban Lucy y Gray...

¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? – dijo Mirajean sonriendo tristemente

Tengo miedo de que vuelva perder su sonrisa – dije tiste

Pero le esta sonriendo a la persona equivocada – dijo la muchacha de cabello blanco con una tristeza enorme

Tenía razón... Tengo que decirle todo a Lucy... Salí corriendo

¡Buena suerte Natsu! – dijo Mira sonriendo

EN LA TARDE...

Pov Lucy

Después de esa sita con Gray... Mi corazón no deja de latir ni una sola vez... Abrí mi puerta "Clap"

Bienvenida – dijo una voz conocida

A causa de la sorpresa le lance el ramo de rosas que me había dado Gray...

Pov Natsu

Lucy me lanzo unas flores a la cara...

¿Te las regalo Gray? – dije serio

Ella asintió sonrojada... Les prendí fuego para después tragármelas a lo que Lucy me dijo

¿¡Que haces!? – grito Lucy... Me las comí...

¡No te las comas! – grito mas fuerte la mujer de cabello rubio

Como sea... ya vete, estoy cansada

Baje la mirada... Ella todo un libro y se sorprendió por el contacto que hubo entre nosotros... La había abrazado por la espalda... Impidiendo que tomara su libro, haciendo que se callera al suelo...

¿Q-que estas haciendo? Déjame ir... – dijo Lucy locamente sonrojada

Golpe l pared impidiendo que ella se alejara...

Pov Lucy

¡Estaba muy cerca!... ¿Qué pasa conmigo?... Es como si quisiera que me besara...

Pov Natsu

Si no puedes verme más... Entonces... Hare que me mires de esta manera... Empecé a arrinconarla hacia su cama besándola apasionadamente... Se recostó le empecé a besar el cuello...

Pov Lucy

¿Por qué?... Su calidez... Sus besos... ¿Se sienten tan familiares...?Por que me siento así?...

Hay... – gemí mientras me besaba

¿Por qué no te opones? – pregunto Natsu

¿Acaso el es todo mi mundo?...No puedo apartar mis ojos de el... ¿Por qué mis palabras no salen?... No se lo que paso esa noche...

Lucy...- susurro Natsu

Pero...ahora todo lo que se es que lo amo,...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Lucy...- escuche en su sueño que una persona le decía su nombre con una hermosa sonrisa...Y con tan solo haber escuchado eso me desperté...

¡Dormí con el!...Natsu...Realmente quiero recordarte...

Mmh..?- murmuro Natsu mientras se quejaba...

¡Lo desperté! Esa no era mi intención...

Vi como se levanto a una gran velocidad...

Luucyyy!- dijo extremadamente feliz apunto de abrazarme cuando reaccione...

¡Aléjate de mí! - grite nerviosa dándole un puñetazo

GUUAAAAHHHH!-grito mientras lo sacaba por la ventana...

Narra Tercera persona

¿Donde estará Natsu? - dijo Happy preocupado

GUUAAAAHHHH! - grito un joven muchacho que fue lanzado por la ventana

HYYYYYAAAAA! - grito Happy sorprendido

Y Natsu callo encima de Happy (Natsu estaba desnudo)

Pov Lucy

Vio como lance a Natsu a la calle y callo encima de Happy... Pero lo peor fue que estaba desnudo...Me asome por la ventana y...

Señorita puede prestarme sus- dijo Natsu a una joven

¡Kyyaaa, pervertido! - dijo la mujer mientras le pegaba con su bolsa

Happy, ayúdame - dijo Natsu nervioso

Deja en paz al gatito - dijo la misma joven mientras le pegaba de nuevo

Chico ponte algo de ropa... - le dijo una persona

A pesar de fuera un idiota sin remedio me di cuenta que lo amo...

_Hola aquí les traigo una nueva historia si quieren ver el video de esta historia les dejo aquí los links:... _

_**Parte 1: **__ watch?v=GRqpUIppkPs___

_**Parte 2: **__ watch?v=4T-dd5mdI4s _

_Si desean alguna otra historia dejar unos __Reviews por favor... _

_Les agradece su lectura:_

_Lucy H. Dragneel Fullbuster_


End file.
